golffandomcom-20200213-history
Muirfield Village Golf Club
}} |elevation = |establishment = 1974, |type = Private |owner = |operator = |greens = Bentgrass / Poa annua |fairways = Bentgrass / Poa annua |holes = 36 |tournaments= Memorial Tournament (1976–present) U.S. Amateur (1992) Ryder Cup (1987) Solheim Cup (1998) Presidents Cup (2013) |website = mvgc.org |course1 = Muirfield Village Golf Club |designer1 = Jack Nicklaus |par1 = 72 |length1 = |rating1 = 76.9 (Memorial) |slope1 = 153 |record1 = 61 – John Huston (1996) |course2 = The Country Club at Muirfield Village |designer2 = Jack Nicklaus |par2 = 72 |length2 = |rating2 = 72.1 (Blue) |slope2 = 130 |record2 = }} Muirfield Village is an upscale golf-oriented community in the central United States, located in Dublin, Ohio, a suburb north of Columbus. Origins Founded by Jack Nicklaus, it is named after Muirfield, Scotland,http://www.muirfield.org.uk where he won the first of his three British Open titles in 1966 to complete the first of his three career grand slams. The village contains an eponymous golf course that hosts the Memorial Tournament, a PGA Tour event played each spring since its inception in 1976. A bronze sculpture of Nicklaus mentoring a young golfer, unveiled in 1999, is located in the wide median of Muirfield Drive. Although the land for the Muirfield Village Golf Club was acquired in 1966, construction began six years later and the golf club officially opened in May 1974, the same year that homes began to be sold. Muirfield Village is one of the wealthiest and most notable neighborhoods in Central Ohio, and is home to many local CEOs and celebrities including Jack Hanna, Urban Meyer, Jason Day and several Columbus Blue Jackets players. The community master plan and site development was designed by Bassett Associates of Lima, Ohio. Muirfield Village functions as its own taxing unit with power to raise money for street lights, landscaping, and other municipal-like functions, despite being within the city of Dublin. It has its own neighborhood council for residents to participate in. Golf courses Two golf courses are located within Muirfield Village: The Country Club at Muirfield, which also has tennis and swimming, and the signature Muirfield Village Golf Club, where the Memorial Tournament is held annually. MVGC has also hosted several national championships and international team competitions, including the 1992 U.S. Amateur, 1987 Ryder Cup, the 1998 Solheim Cup, the 1986 U.S. Junior Amateur and the 2013 Presidents Cup. It and The Greenbrier in West Virginia, are the only two places to have hosted both the Ryder and Solheim Cups. When asked whether he would be interested in captaining the U.S. squad in the matches on his home course, Jack Nicklaus responded that although he would enjoy it, he believes captains should be more "current" with the players on the team. Muirfield Village is controlled by Nicklaus, and each fall he makes changes to the course in order to accommodate new technology, make the course more enjoyable for members and tournament spectators, or simply offer a tougher test for the pros. In recent years changes have included lengthening several holes, including the first, tenth, twelfth, and seventeenth, adding bunkers, particularly at the tenth and seventeenth, and re routing a stream on the eighteenth hole. In 2013, the eighteenth hole was lengthened by 40 yards.http://www.presidentscup.com/news/2013/09/23/muirfield-village-hole-no--18.htm He also recently made changes to the clubhouse and driving range. He added several suites overlooking the 18th hole and completely remodeled the inside of the clubhouse and renovated the exterior as well. In 2014, Golf Digest rated Muirfield Village as the number one golf course in Ohio. Also, Muirfield Village was recently ranked 14th in the United States by Golf Digest. In 2014, the first-ever world's 100 greatest golf courses by Golf Digest ranked Muirfield Village 53rd. Membership in MVGC is concentrated in Columbus and Ohio generally, however there is a substantial national and international membership as well. The club has sleeping quarters on the property for member use. Scorecard References External links *Muirfield Village Golf Club *Nicklaus.com – Muirfield Village Golf Club *The Memorial Tournament *The Country Club at Muirfield Village * Category:Golf clubs and courses in Ohio Category:Ryder Cup venues Category:Solheim Cup venues Category:Golf clubs and courses designed by Jack Nicklaus Category:Sports in Dublin, Ohio Category:Presidents Cup venues Category:Tourist attractions in Franklin County, Ohio